deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Zombie Deathmatch: Left 4 Dead Infected vs State of Decay Infected vs Cradle of Monsters Infected
The Left 4 Dead Infected, the zombie-like infected of a disease that causes horrific mutations, increasing their lethality VS The State of Decay Infected, the reanimated victims of the Black Fever virus, which devastated the Trumball Valley region VS The Cradle of Monsters, the murderous, highly intelligent parasite infected, unleashed on a cruise ship in an illegal military experiment WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Left 4 Dead Infected= The Infected are Left 4 Dead's take on the classic movie and pop-fiction zombie. But rather than being undead, they are living humans who have been Infected by the Green Flu virus, causing massively increased aggression and loss of many higher brain functions such as speech and self-preservation. Unlike cinematic Zombies, those present in the Left 4 Dead series attack human victims but do not attempt to eat them. In the case of Common and Uncommon Infected, observed aggression manifests itself primarily in the form of frenzied physical blows and kicks. Bite attacks are of a secondary nature and may even be incidentally delivered. Attacks are invariably directed towards uninfected humans who have attracted attention through noise, movement and displaying bright lights. It is unknown whether other sensory stimuli such as smell or color variation trigger attack responses. Common Infected are frequently observed displaying mutual aggression towards one another; however, these exchanges lack the intensity and ferocity of attacks on uninfected humans and have never been witnessed as a collective Horde. Common Infected share a remarkable physiology. They suffer instant fatal tissue damage (even dismemberment) from moderate blunt force, yet they can jump down from heights of approximately 20 feet with perfect physical coordination and without harm (refer below). They have no fine motor control and their gross motor control functions are heavily degraded, thus rendering them incapable of picking up objects and operating simple mechanisms such as door handles. When passive and unstimulated, Common Infected lean against a support (such as a wall), sit, lie recumbent or stagger aimlessly in short uncoordinated steps. Many will vomit profusely or display visual signs of being unwell (e.g. slumped over cradling the head). Uncommon Common Infected tend to be less inert in their passive state since they are invariably observed to be in a standing posture. When active and stimulated, Common Infected undergo a rapid transformation during which their speed of movement is rapid, their gait is highly coordinated and focal direction unerring. Uncommon Common Infected display the same behavioral qualities with the exception that they appear to be more sensitive to external stimuli and are thus more easily aroused and provoked. Through some unknown mechanism, a small percentage of Infected humans will undergo a dramatic mutation, eventually turning into one of the Special Infected. There are nine varieties of the Infected, seven of which are playable. Eight varieties are considered "Special Infected," which have special abilities in addition to doing more damage against the Survivors. In turn, two of these eight varieties are considered "Boss Infected." (from The Left 4 Dead Wiki) Forms Common Common Infected are the infected in Left 4 Dead that most resemble "zombies" from other media. The infected move slowly unless alerted to the presence of prey, at which point they can move at extremely high speeds. The Common Infected are no more durable than a normal human, but they cannot feel pain, so they can keep moving even after losing a limb, at least until the succumb to blood loss. Common infected are not particularly dangerous when alone, but in groups they can overwhelm careless survivors, tearing, bludgeoning, or biting to death anyone they cannot infect. Hunter The Hunter is a type of "Special Infected", an infected individual who has been mutated by the Green Flu. The Hunter has superhuman jumping abilities, allowing it to lunge dozens of meters at a survivor, as well also razor-sharp claws which it used to slash at prey. A Hunter easily pin to the ground and severely injure or kill a survivor unless the Hunter is eliminated immediately. Boomer The Boomer is a large, overweight zombie which, while capable of attacking like a common infected, but their most dangerous ability is to vomit "bile" that attracts common infected. Boomers, as their name suggests, explode when killed, throwing bile around their immediate area, potentially covering melee attackers. Smoker The Smoker is a special infected that emits a thick, suffocating, black smoke from its lungs, but can only do so at close ranges. In order to pull prey into range of its smoke, it uses a long, sticky tongue which can extend dozens of meters to snare prey, pulling them in and suffocating them with both its smoke and strangulation. Smokers explodes in a cloud of thick smoke when killed Charger Chargers are large special infected with a single massive arm. Their primary attack is to charge at survivors and seize them, before using the massive arm to pound the victim into the ground. Chargers are more durable than most infected, requiring numerous bullet impacts to kill. Spitter Spitters are special infected that spit a strong acid capable of burning through flesh. The acid stays in place after hitting ground, until it disintegrates. Disintegration of the acid occurs exceedingly quickly, with a minute, but it can still harm careless survivors. Spitters also release acid when they are killed, making melee combat inadvisable. Jockey The Jockey is a short, hunch-backed infected that jumps onto the back of its prey and claws at the back of the neck. This has the added effect of causing the survivors to lose control of their actions, being distracted by the pain of the attack, sometimes inadvertently walking straight into hordes of common infected. Tank The Tank is a massive special infected whose mutations have caused massive muscle growth. The Tank's massive arms are capable of delivering crushing blows. The Tank is also capable of lifting up massive pieces of rock or concrete and throwing them at survivors, and even knocking cars and massive boulders towards its victims. Tanks can survive hundreds of bullet impacts and even multiple 40mm grenade rounds before finally going down. Witch Recognized by her telltale crying, the Witch is an unusual special infected that is usually docile, unless disturbed. When disturbed, the Witch runs at the offending survivor at superhuman speeds and slashes at them with her razor-sharp claws, causing severe injury. The Witch is also surprisingly durable, being able to survive more damage than any other infected with the exception of the Tank. =State of Decay Infected= The infected are individuals who succumb to a mysterious disease that transform them into a "zombie-like state. Like many "zombie plagues" in fiction, it is transferred by bites, however, unlike some zombie diseases, transformation into a zombie after a bite can sometimes be prevented with antibiotics, however, transformation into a zombie is irreversible. Also referred to simply as zombies or "zeds", the infected are the primary enemies in the video game State of Decay, where they have infested the entirety of the fictional Trumball Valley region of the US. The vast majority of the infected are "common infected", similar to zombies in other media, being slow moving unless alerted (at which point they are able to move very quickly). Most infected can only be killed either by head trauma, decapitation, or massive amounts of trauma such as explosions or being struck by a vehicle. Some individuals will undergo mutations, transforming into one of four "special infected. Special Infected SWAT Zombies SWAT Zombies are the most common special infected, not being truly mutated, but rather, simply being SWAT officers that were infected and transformed into zombies. They are slightly stronger than most zombies, likely simply do to their superior physical condition prior to infection, and are clad in body armor, making them resistant to gunfire. Feral Ferals are large zombies with a greenish tinge to their bodies, which prefer to walk on all fours. Ferals possess both superhuman speed and strength, with sharp bony "claws"- the remains of fingers that had flesh stripped way to reveal the bone. Ferals are extremely dangerous, especially to lone survivors. If one intends to engage a feral, they should avoid melee combat expect to finish as downed enemy and bring heavy, particularly fully automatic weapons. Explosives and vehicle impacts can also kill ferals easily. Bloater Bloaters, also known as "Rotters", are slow, bloated bloated zombies, with a light greyish-brown tinge. Bloaters can be killed with a single attack anywhere to the body, however, when killed, they release a cloud of highly toxic orange gas. Striking bloaters with vehicles is to be avoided as they will contaminate the vehicle with toxic gas. Juggernaut Juggernauts, also known as "Big Uns" or "Big Bastards" are massive zombies about two meters in height, so large, in fact, that striking one with a vehicle will severerly damage the vehicle. Juggernauts have superhuman strength, easily being able to pick up a man and tear them in half. While generally slow, they can move quickly in short-distance "charging attacks". Juggernauts can sustain large amounts of damage before dying, with explosives, Molotov Cocktails, and large automatic weapons such as the M249 SAW being most effective. Screamer The Screamer is an armless zombie that does not typically attack directly, being only able to do so by biting the victim. The primary function of the Screamer is to attract zombies with their loud scream, which is also capable of stunning uninfected individuals. =Cradle of Monsters Infected= The manga Cradle of Monsters centers around a group of Japanese teenagers on a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle as part of a class trip. Suddenly, the vessel capsizes, leaving it floating upside-down. At the same time, the students encounter a violent individual armed with a fire axe. The teacher tries to fight him with a metal pipe, but fails and is bitten by the man. After the teacher is infected, it is revealed that the man was no ordinary psychopath... The man with the fire axe and the teacher, as well as other infected, kill numerous people in the chaos that insues, though a few people survive, including couple groups of Japanese high school students, one consisting of the main characters, and the other a group of juvenile delinquents every bit as violent as the zombies. In addition, a group of American construction workers and a Filipino stewardess also survive the initial onslaught and are forced to fight their way through the zombies to the bottom (now the top) of the ship. It is later revealed that the parasite was part of an illegal experiment by an unspecified military- testing a biological weapon on the a civilian population. The sudden capsizing of the ship was in fact the result of missile strike intended to destroy the evidence of the atrocity. Abilities Human Intelligence The zombies are later revealed to be the result of a parasite transmitted through blood contact- the zombies usually have blood in their mouths, allowing it to be transmitted by bites. The parasite attaches itself to the brain stem and lymph node, roughly where the back of the head meets the neck, and takes over the central nervous system. The infected are shown to be extremely violent in nature, but much more intelligent than zombies as typically portrayed. The infected are shown to wield melee weapons including knives and axes, and even set up elaborate traps, for instance, triggering a gas explosion or faking their own suicide- pretending to hang themselves, then attempting to electrocute a victim with two loose wires and a knife. The infected are not shown using firearms as no such weapons appear in the manga, though, given the elaborateness of the traps mentioned above, it would seem likely that they would be able to use gun if they got a hold of one. Durability and Regeneration In addition their intelligence, the infected are highly resiliant. The only sure ways to kill them are to sever the head or destroy the brain stem and/or the attached parasite. The only other way to destroy them is to totally destroy their body. Fire seems to be effective for this purpose. The infected can be slowed down temporarily by the loss of limbs, but seem to be able to regenerate by feeding on human flesh, or by grafting parts from a dead body onto their own. They can even move at superhuman speeds when crawling on their hands- after both legs have been severed. Starting Weapons Kitchen Knife The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. Meat Cleaver A meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. While it is not intended to be used as a weapon, like the Kitchen Knife, the fact that it is a common knife and has a heavy blade capable of delivering heavy strikes that can cut through flesh and bone mean that the weapon is sometimes utilized as a murder weapon, though we at Deadliest Fiction Wiki do not approve this use of the cleaver! However, like the kitchen knife, it is a poor choice for a knife fight, as it is not designed to stand up to the rigors of combat and has no point, meaning thrusting is impossible. Metal Pipe A metal pipe about three feet long used as a blunt instrument. Not much else to say about this one. Fire Axe A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm. =Location= The battle will take place in the town of Spencer's Mill in State of Decay, a rural town somewhere in the western US, with two main roads with various businesses, including restaurants, a mini-mart, a gas station, and a gun store. Items The following weapons can be used by the Cradle of Monsters infected if found. All weapons without a number before them will be plentiful, weapons with numbers will be rare. Note these will be randomly hidden throughout the town, so there's no guarantee they will find all the rarer weapons. *2x4s *Pipes *Crowbars *Baseball Bats *Hammers *Axes *Machetes *Kukris *4x Swords *1x Glock *1x Remington Model 700 =X-Factors= Note: scores of L4D and SOD Infected take into account both the average abilities of all the forms, and the abilities of the form with highest score in the particular category. Explanations The Left 4 Dead Infected take speed, as some forms, like the Jockey, and particularly the Hunter, with its jumping ability, are exceedingly fast. The State of Decay infected take second, with the high running speed of the Feral, while the CoM infected are in last place, running only slightly faster than humans. In terms of strength, the L4D infected take first, with the massive strength of the Tank, overpowering even the SoD infected's Juggernaut. The CoM infected lack multiple forms, so they take last, with no "heavy form". The CoM infected, however, are fully sentient and able to use weapons, and also can only be killed by damaging the neck or brain stem, and are capable of regeneration upon eating flesh, making up for the weaknesses in strength and speed. Their intelligence also allows the CoM Infected to take teamwork. =Notes= *In your votes, please rank the three combatants from 1st through 3rd place, and give justifications for your rankings. *The infected will not be able to infect each other. =Battle= A Group of about 30 Cradle of Monsters infected walked down a side road of Spencer's Mill, a few of them entering houses in the local gun shot to collect weapons, including a Glock, a hunting rifle, a longsword, several axes and sledgehammers, in additon to the collection of fire axes, meat cleavers, and knives that many of them already carried. Up ahead, they spotted two similarly sized groups of infected. "Wait a second", one of the CoM Infected said, "They're not like us". "Let's kill them all then!", another CoM infected stated. "Wait a second", the lead CoM infected said, "I think they're going to fight each other. Let's let them go at it and finish off any that are left." The Left 4 Dead infected charged at the group of infected from State of Decay. Unlike the Cradle of Monsters infected, which behaved more like sociopaths than classic zombies, both of these infected resembled classic depictions of the living dead. The Common infected made contact first, the State of Decay Infected having the initial advantages as they could only be killed by head trauma. The L4D common infected were quickly overwhelmed by the SoD common infected, or else torn to blood ribbons by a Feral, throwing blood and viscera everywhere. The Feral, however, then struck a Boomer, which exploded, sending a fresh wave of common infected towards its. Dozens of common infected attacked the Feral. Eventually, one thrust its exposed bone "claws" into the skull of the feral, killing it. Meanwhile, a Hunter tried to lunge at a Juggernaut, but was seized by the oversized zombie and ripped in two. Second later, however, a Spitter spit a stream of acid at the SoD infected, disintegrated several common infected, exploding a Bloater and injuring the Juggernaut. TO BE CONTINUED 1st: Left 4 Dead Infected 2nd: Cradle of Monsters Infected 3rd: State of Decay Infected Category:Blog posts